Running on Fumes
by wisheewashie
Summary: (AU) After the disappearance of Bruce Wayne, Robin moves to Jump City, searching for answers. Raven is sick of the boring life she lives in Jump City, sick of her father (if you could even call him that), and sick of the annoying guy who keeps badgering her at the café. RobRae


Raven sighed. It wasn't a sigh of displeasure nor was it a sigh fatigue. In fact, it was the opposite. A sigh of satisfaction, satisfaction at the fact that another day at the café concluded with such a small amount of customers that she could count them on one hand.

The café was a small one, wedged between a sketchy tattoo parlor and a huge mysterious building in the darkest alley of Jump City. In addition, it hosted poetry night every Friday, and although none of the reciters could recite poems like that of Edgar Allan Poe, they certainly exuded the grim moods.

It was the perfect place for Raven to work at, though she couldn't understand why Starfire chose to work here too. Starfire was the exact opposite of Raven, and not just in terms of appearance. Despite that, the perpetually bubbly girl was the only person Raven could call a friend.

As she wiped the bookshelf, Raven could hear her fellow worker singing happily while wiping the tables. The café hosted an impressive collection of books, which was another reason Raven liked the place. During her breaks, she would curl up on one of the sofas and just read one of the many dark books fit for her, though Raven was through with almost all of them.

The main reason though, was that the café was far away from home. Far far away from her father. It was a nice way to avoid him, as she had to leave very early in the morning and only arrived home late at night.

The pay wasn't so bad either, but Raven hadn't managed to save up enough money to get her own place yet. Besides, how was she supposed to leave her mother with that demon of a man?

"Are you girls almost finished?" the owner of the café asked in his kind fatherly voice.

"I am finished! What about you, friend Raven?" Starfire asked, already heading towards the lockers.

"I'm almost finished. Let me just quickly wipe the counter and I'll be right with you." Raven and Starfire often walked home together, although of course, Starfire didn't live as far from Lunar café as she did.

After Mr. Wolfe finished closing up the café, Starfire and Raven started walking towards their homes. Starfire was telling Raven about a cute customer she met that day and Raven quietly listened with a small smile on her face, but her thoughts soon drifted away. To a much more unpleasant topic.

Raven thought of what would be awaiting her at home. Would her mother be crying? Would her dad be drinking again? Would Trigon ignore his wife and daughter or would he turn his anger on them?

Lost to her own thoughts, Raven did not notice that they had already arrived at Starfire's stop. Starfire also did not notice that Raven hadn't been paying attention to her, but that was normal.

"Bye Raven! I will see you tomorrow morning! I wish you sweet dreams and a good sleep." Star beamed at her and waved happily. Raven couldn't help but smile back and wave before turning to continue on her way.

Now, Raven's only company was the glowing moon and the lurking shadows. Raven lost count of how many times she walked home alone, but regardless of her plentiful peaceful experiences, she still shivered nervously.

She had good reason to.

A dark figure loomed out of the shadows in front of her, making Raven stop dead in her tracks.

The figure pulled out a long jagged dagger. Raven took one look at his knife and screamed.

Hi! I know this chapter is short, but I'm not going to lie and say that future chapters will be longer. I don't really have a solid plot in mind yet, so I'm just making things up as I go. Sorry if this is cliché! I just love Rob/Rae so much I don't even care what the plot is anymore. I normally hate making girls damsels in distress, but plot, y'know? This is AU, in case you haven't realised yet. The next chapter will be in Robin's perspective (No, Robin is not the attacker!). I've decided to keep Robin's name as Robin, and not Richard, but Robin will be working under the name, Nightwing. :) So instead of Dick Grayson as Robin, I have Robin (Grayson, I guess) as Nightwing. I'm open to suggestions though!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans!


End file.
